Bogstrutter's Field Guide to the Moors of Ykesha
| prereq = | prelist = | next = | nextlist = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Steps Do the below steps in the following order (easier if you have a fast mount): # Vist the following locations (the /waypoint given is just an approximate one, as many locations consist of large areas): #* The curious abberation in the mountains -- Upper Shade Monument or entrance to (upper Moors) #* See what has become of Guk -- Entrance to Guk (upper Moors) #* The place where trolls and frogloks have come together -- (upper Moors) #* The home of the Grobb trolls -- (upper Moors) #* Another curious abberation in the swamp area -- Lower Shade Monument or entrance to (upper Moors) #* The Home of the frogloks -- (upper Moors) Note: If you don't have faction, you will be attacked. #* The Brokenskull outpost in the Rathe Mountains -- (upper Moors) #* The large ruins to an old troll civilization -- (upper Moors) #* (Go to the Overlook, jump off (see Note 1)) #* The Brokenskull Captain's "sanctuary" (Graw's Crown on top of the tall spire ) -- fly to Balloon Conductor Shadowed Cleft, Moors of Ykesha Bottom. Start by going south and above you. On the eq2map, spot, looks like a little brown mountain!" There is a red X with a Yellow dot over it and a red book, (book is Brokenskull Captain's Sanctuary)". Graw's Crown/Brokenskull Captain's Sanctuary and/Captain Skullcleave are all at same place,go click on the ship's wheel . For some reason the numbers for waypoint doesn't seem to match on map, gives upper moors instead of Moors of Ykesha (bottom). So, just find it on map, mark it and the waypoint will then, show u the way. #**''_Note 1_:' The easiest way to access this area is to complete A Rat's a Rat's a Rat (starter quest is Frying Small Fish). #**'Note2:' Access to this area can be gained either via a quest that starts with in The , or simply by jumping off with Glide, Featherfall, or any other slow falling ability, and aiming for the large rock spire sticking up a couple thousand feet from the floor of lower moors. A carpet/cloud mount works best if you are falling short. You can acquire a glider mount with the quest Endangered Species. Please note, the Gnomish Parachute Pack will NOT last long enough to get you there. ''(lower Moors). #**'Note3:' For these who couldn't reach the top, there is another way. Jump from the tree in Tupta to the rock shelf on the lower left from the tree. Then walk along the shelf till getting in front of the spike. Then jump down. Longer but easier way. Also, the parachute can work from here -- You will still fall and die, but as long as you land on the spike (dead or alive), you will get the update. Aim for the water!' #**'Note4:' If you have a flying mount simply take a balloon to the Shadowed Cleft station and fly up from there. Easy peasy.' #* (Jump off Graw's Crown to) An abandoned Brokenskull post now occupied by others -- (lower Moors) #* (Take Sokokar to) The home of the mushroom resembling men -- (lower Moors) #* (RIde to) The central home of the Brokenskull clan -- (lower Moors) #* (Ride and swim to) The harbor -- (lower Moors) #* (Swim to) The island shaped like a skull -- (lower Moors) #* (Take Sokokar on the island back to Shadowed Cleft to Overlook) # Return to at Dropship Landing. Rewards * *At least